Wolfgang
'''Wolfgang '''is the main antagonist of the animated feature film, ''the Nature Dragon. ''As the leader of the werewolves, Wolfgang is presented as a savage and menacing creature that threatens the kingdom. He is the rival of King Blacktail, jealous of him for his power over the kingdom. Determined to have power over the kingdom, Wolfgang launches a regicidal plot that will help claim the throne and use his power as king to eradicate Mythics that he considers to be "insignificant waste" and that they don't belong in the world. Background Wolfgang comes from a race of creatures known as lycanthropes or werewolves for short. Because of their feral state, they were banished from the kingdom for its safety. Wolfgang served as their leader tending to them in their time of need. Wolfgang despised the royal family for making his life terrible and was determined to overtake the kingdom by any means necessary. One night, while searching for food, Wolfgang stumbled upon a rifle which was shown to be loaded. Wolfgang was fascinated by the gun and thought of an idea to assassinating the royal family. One of the werewolves were ordered to being faked attacked by a human, prompting the royal family to come out and see the problem. By the time, they arrived in the deep forest, the royal family saw that no one was there. Blacktail deduced that it was a trap and told his family to make a run back to the castle but suddenly, they were shot in the back by Wolfgang. Wolfgang and the werewolves hid the bodies in the trees. Next morning, the royal family were found by the Woodlanders. Shocked at his brother's murder, Bloodmoon arranged an emergency meeting and invited all of the monarchs from every land within Wolfwood Forest. With the royal family dead and no heir to the throne, someone of royal blood will take the throne. None of the monarchs volunteered as they had to tend to their daily duties in the kingdom. Wolfgang entered the Mayor's House and volunteered to rule the forest. The mayor immediately refused as Wolfgang was not of royal blood. He showed the Mayor, the gun that killed the royal family and he killed the "hunter" before he could do anymore harm. The Mayor looked through his documents and saw that if the avenger of the monarch's death brings back proof of their punishment that they exacted on the killer, then the avenger will be crowned king. Wolfgang was crowned the new king of Wolfwood Forest and began to take up residence in Blacktail's Castle. Although his takeover over the kingdom was successful, Wolfgang discovered that he's not the only creature in the kingdom as there are merpeople, minotaurs, cockatrices but the most powerful ones being Nature Spirits who are able to control the environment with magic. Wolfgang saw all of these creatures as a threat to him and was determined to have them all destroyed in order to become the only most powerful creature in the kingdom. Personality Wolfgang is calm, reserved, menacing and tyrannical when comes to ruling the kingdom and ordering his henchmen to follow a direct order, or often makes them do it against their will. He is shown to be resentful towards the royal family for making his life unbearable. All the magical creatures in the kingdom benefit the kingdom in many ways while the werewolves are known for destroying property and killing whatever they see. Thus, Wolfgang faces discrimination by the Woodlanders for his status. He becomes determined to rule the forest, so he'll torture the Woodlanders in the same way they tortured him when he originally lived in the valley. As king of Wolfwood Forest, Wolfgang rules the kingdom as an opportunistic tyrant, demanding obedience when someone fails or refuses to give it to him. While ruling Wolfwood, Wolfgang had to gain the Woodlanders' trust if he's going to secure his eradication on the magical creatures. He used the Woodlanders' fear of destruction and death to force them into trusting him as he promises to make a "better kingdom." By doing this, Wolfgang was able to rule Wolfwood Forest for a total of twenty years. Wolfgang is an xenophobe. He is shown to have a disdain for all the creatures in the kingdom as they are loved and respected by the Woodlanders when he knows that werewolves can just be as helpful as those other creatures. Wolfgang is shown to be somewhat horrified by Nature Spirits as they can control plants, animals, trees and even the weather thus serving as a threat to his royal power. When he first encountered Hugo for the first time, he feared that this powerful Nature Spirit could end his reign or (maybe) his life. Wolfgang is willing to go to drastic measures to keep Nature Spirits out of the kingdom as he'll destroy homes and endanger the lives of innocent forest animals and justify his actions by saying he's doing it "for the kingdom." He considers animals who helps a Nature Spirit is a traitor and must be immediately imprisoned and eventually executed. Physical appearance Wolfgang is a werewolf with orange fur. He wears green clothing. Unlike most werewolves, Wolfgang doesn't have a tail. Wolfgang has red eyes and a furry face. We can see his eyes and mouth very well but his nose can be hard to see, so only his nostrils can be seen. Appearances The Nature Dragon Wolfgang is first seen in the castle, preparing himself for a monthly meeting with all of the animals. His younger brother, Duke is the captain of the Werewolf Army and so is his nephews, Nico and Morton. Duke was married to a nymph named Courtney but she was forced to leave the castle when Wolfgang said that she was a distraction to his job. As Wolfgang started his speech, it is unexpectedly by Hugo who inadvertently grew a tree stump into a tall, healthy tree. The Woodlanders were amazed by the Nature Spirit's magic but Wolfgang was terrified by a Nature Spirit in his kingdom that he ordered for Hugo's arrest. Werewolves chased after Hugo and nearly had arrested but he used his magic to defeat them. Wolfgang then sends Derek, Billy and David to capture Hugo but fail as Bloodmoon's children rescues and escorts him safely back to his house. Although their capture attempt was failure, Wolfgang tells his soldiers to lay low because they'll learn more about their new enemy. The following day, Wolfgang sends a sparrow to spy on the Nature Spirit in his house. Wolfgang is visited by Princess Plumette of Bayou Stream who reprimands the king on sending his powerful warrior for having the spirit almost killed if he enters the forest. He expresses his bitternness towards the Nature Spirit and threatens to tell her father if she goes anywhere the Nature Spirit. However, Captain Kirby of the Deer Guard has a soft spot for the princess and promises to help her meet the Nature Spirit. Wolfgang holds a meeting within the castle with the Wolf Council on what do with the Nature Spirit within in the kingdom. Kondo finds a scroll that says if there's a new creature who wants to take residence in the kingdom, they must fight against of the king's most powerful warrior. Wolfgang sees this an opportunity to have Hugo as he knows the Jordan will have him killed during mortal combat. For the next few days, Wolfgang had Jordan trained for the battle. Unbeknownst to Wolfgang, Kirby was training Hugo as the sparrow gave him a warning. In a few days, both Jordan and Hugo were ready to fight against each other. Wolfgang had confidence in Jordan successfully killing Hugo. During the battle, Jordan falls off of Wolfwood River to his death, prompting Hugo to rescue him. After being rescued, Wolfgang orders Jordan to continue with the battle but refuses as his family is more important that his job in the kingdom. Chance, Nico and Morton step down from the army and carry their cousin back to the house. Wolfgang furiously growls over the Nature Spirit using his dark magic on his warriors and vows that he will destroy the spirit and cure his warriors of his spell. Wolfgang leads the werewolves over to the Nature Spirit's house and orders them to break into the house and capture the Nature Spirit. By the time, they enter the castle, they discover that the spirit and the others are gone. Wolfgang swears that once he finds the Nature Spirit, he will be killed. To make sure, he doesn't come back to his house and hide, Wolfgang has the house destroyed. He then returns to the castle to give an announcement to the Woodlanders, telling the Nature Spirit has become a fugitive and anyone who is caught helping him will be imprisoned and executed by order of the king. As Wolfgang leaves the castle, Bloodmoon stops Wolfgang, telling him that this manhunt is unnecessary and that the Nature Spirit hasn't done anything that is considered a criminal act. Wolfgang reminds Kondo that he's king and that desperate times call for desperate measures. One of the werewolves inform Wolfgang that Hugo and the gang are in Bayou Stream. Wolfgang leads the army to Bayou Stream and breaks into the palace in the same way, he broke into Hugo's house. However, Hugo and the others are able to escape the palace. Wolfgang learns from Duke that the royal family left the castle at the same time, the Nature Spirit did. He then officially declares the royal family of Bayou Stream as traitors. As their punishment, he imprisons King Theron and Queen Sadie and burns their castle to the ground. Wolfgang then decides to go forth to Snowy Mountain as he realizes that the Nature Spirit are going to the nearest lands, especially after finding a trail of ice in the castle (which was inadvertently fired by Polo and Skip). Upon arrival, Duke starts to feel remorse for his actions and advises Wolfgang should just welcome the Nature Spirit into the kingdom as he's not an enemy. Wolfgang refuses and reminds Duke that he gave his brother the choice of telling his wife to leave or having her killed. Duke silently goes back to work, remembering that he's doing this to protect her. Knowing that the werewolves' powers doesn't work in cold climate, he uses his magic to hypnotize the Ice Bears living in Snowy Mountain. In order to lure Hugo back to the Ice Castle, Wolfgang orders the Ice Bears to have Plumette, forcing Hugo to come to her rescue. To his rage, Hugo manages to control ice and snow and defeats the Ice Bears. The werewolves then surround the castle, forcing Hugo and the others to escape over to Rainy Jungle. Wolfgang causes the castle to collapse by inserting his sword in the keyhole and turning it counter-clockwise. Blizzard and Alison try to escape but are captured and are later imprisoned. Wolfgang wonders how he's supposed to capture the Nature Spirit. Wolfsbert suggests using a smoke bomb, thus allowing the soldiers to capture everyone with ease. By sneaking into Rainy Jungle, one of the werewolves throws a smoke bomb into the Leafy Castle, suffocating everyone inside. The werewolf soldiers then arrest the castle residents and puts magic-proof handcuffs on him. Hugo then tries to talk Wolfgang out of this, saying that spirits like him can help the kingdom. Wolfgang says that Nature Spirits are a threat and threats must be terminated. He then sedates Hugo with a sleeping spell and throws him off a cliff to his death. With the manhunt over, he takes Plumette and the others back to his lair to be imprisoned for harboring a fugitive and takes Ryder and Clara to the dungeon where he'll execute them for crimes later. He then reports the Nature Spirit's death to the kingdom, saying that they're "safe" now. At some point after making his announcement, Wolfgang kidnaps Dwayne and his roommate, Quinton Murphy, who he deems as a witness. Unknown to all, Hugo survived the fall and was taken up to Wolfwood Mountain by a tribe of dragons. Hugo's paternal grandfather, the Ancient Dragon tells the backstory of Wolfwood Forest. The dragon's aurora magic reveals Wolfgang as the true murderer of the royal family and also Hugo's parents who are magical creatures originating from the forest. Wolfgang takes the throne and gains control of the kingdom with his first order of king to be rid of all of the magical creatures that surpass his powers by leading a genocidal assault against them. Determined to save the kingdom, Hugo becomes a dragon and rushes back to the forest to save Plumette and the others. In Night Valley, the Death Spirits arrange a bonfire in celebration of the royal family being imprisoned and Hugo's supposed death. Wolfgang pays Plumette and the others, a visit where he taunts them over Hugo's presumed death, telling Plumette that her boyfriend will never come for her. Plumette is angered and attempts to attack Wolfgang but is pulled back by the enchanted shackles. Wolfgang leaves the prison tower to continue celebrating his victory. During his absence, Hugo, Marty and his friends enter the prison tower and frees Plumette and the gang from their cell. Duke steps down from Wolfgang, having enough of his cruel and wicked reign and wanting to be reunited with his wife again. As Hugo and the gang leaves the prison tower, they are attacked by a hoard of Death spirits. With help from the Elementals, they thwart the spirits' attempt to eliminate Hugo and his friends and escape the valley. Wolfgang emerges from his private quarters where he discovers the prisoners making an escape. He is shocked to learn that Hugo is still alive and then has the intent to get revenge on Hugo and Crimson. Not having another plan in progress, Wolfgang subjects to having the Death Spirits destroy Wolfwood Forest and kill the Woodlanders. He takes his private carriage back to Blacktail's Castle. Upon arriving, he discovers that the Woodlanders have turned against and are prepared to punish him for murdering King Blacktail and for every wicked crime that he's committed but Wolfgang manages to get passed them and breaks into the castle, only to learn that the werewolves have turned against him because of Hugo using his magic to free them from Wolfgang's hypnosis. Wolfgang is furious at Hugo for destroying his image as king and immediately attacks him in attempts to murder him in the same manner, he murdered Robert and Giselle. Although Wolfgang is initially able to overpower his enemy, Hugo discovers a bowl of silver dust and uses his magic to generate a twister made from the silver dust. The dust strikes Wolfgang in the heart. Although, he's seemingly unharmed by the spell, his magic powers suddenly die as he tries to fight. His fur turns silver and so does his bones, causing stiffness and him to tumble back out of the balcony with a curtain covering him. When Wolfgang reaches the river, it is shown that there's nothing left of Wolfgang, except his clothes indicating that it was silver spell that killed him and not the fall. Despite Wolfgang's death, the Death spirits still attack the kingdom, determined to get revenge on Hugo for killing their master. Out of the ground comes the Death Hound which will destroy all life on Earth if it isn't stopped. Hugo, Marty and the others managed to defeat the Death Hound and destroy the Death spirits, once and for all. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the original film, Hugo constructs a state of his parents to honor their tragic death years ago. Duke apologizes for what his brother did, saying that if there was anything he could've done to stop him, he would've. Hugo reassures Duke by telling him that Wolfgang was born evil and that his evil destroyed him. The Nature Dragon: The Series During his adventures through the kingdom of Dragon's Zest, Hugo's primary goal is to be a great king and refuses to give up to his crown to any of his enemies who seek power because he doesn't want the Woodlanders to go threw what they went through years ago. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:English characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Werecreatures Category:Magic Users Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kings Category:Deceased characters Category:Uncles Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Creatures Category:Wooten characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Transformed characters Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters Under Spells